Bedroom Adventures
by teenwolfaddict1000
Summary: Just a smutty side story to my fic 'I'm no werewolf' – chapter 1 - Ever wonder what actually happened between Kayla, Stiles and the Sheriffs' 'only pair' of handcuffs? Well… you're about to find out – intense smut, kinda gooey and a lot of hilarity ensured - Please R&R :) Now a MINI SERIES of smutty short stories, not strictly prohibited to the bedroom ;)
1. Chapter 1 - This could get interesting

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine folks – just a smutty companion piece to my story 'I'm no werewolf' – enjoy my friends :)**

**Full summary: Ever wonder what **_**actually**_** happened between Kayla, Stiles and the Sheriffs' 'only pair' of handcuffs? Well… you're about to find out – intense smut, kinda gooey and a lot of hilarity ensured because, let's face it, Stiles in handcuffs? It's a pretty good image… *cough* I mean whaaaaaaaat? Please R&R **

**Warning – INTENSE SMUT okay guys? Smutty, very very smutty just to let you all know!**

"I could get used to this" Kayla heard Stiles mutter, his hands tightening in her wet hair as she trailed some heated kisses down his neck as they stood under the shower, water trickling down their bare skin, "I mean… I really… really… _really_ could"

"You had better" She warned playfully as she nipped at his skin lightly causing him to shiver as she pulled back, "Because I'm not going to stop" She watched him through her eyelashes, his eyes dark with lust as she smirked, pressing herself forward to catch his earlobe in-between her teeth and Stiles just groaned in response, one hand sliding through her hair to grip at her back, fingers gliding over her water covered skin.

"I like the sound of that" He managed to get out, voice breaking slightly as she ran her tongue on the inside of the shell of his ear, "I…, uh, do"

"Good" She chuckled, pulling back, her arms gliding up over his shoulders as her fingers danced across the skin of his cheek, wiping away the small droplets of water that was slowly gliding down his fair skin before pushing herself forward, their lips smashing together as the steam of the hot water made the air around them all foggy.

Stiles' hands worked their way downwards, landing on her hips and dragging her closer to him as she gripped at the nape of his neck, nails digging in the skin slightly as she let out a pleasurable moan, her mind going completely haywire as Stiles nipped at her bottom lip and suddenly, out of nowhere, his hands slinked underneath her thighs and pulled her upwards and she wrapped her legs around his hips, keeping them both stable.

"Someone's keen" Kayla joked against his lips, leaning her head down to kiss him again as his fingers gently caressed her upper thighs as he held her up.

"God yes" He replied huskily, keeping a tight grip on her as he turned around, pressing her back against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, his hands continuing their journey upwards to land on her backside, keeping her legs apart so he could stand between them, securing them in place.

"Hmmmm shower sex… guess that's another one to tick off the list" She muttered, her eyes fluttering shut as he placed some gentle, soft kisses across her cheek before dipping down to her jawline making her heart beat even faster because… wow… she really did say that a lot when it came to Stiles but her train of thought was far beyond screwed when she felt something hard press against her thigh and… uh, what was she saying? Couldn't have been important.

"I want to see this list" Stiles muttered, pulling back to look at her in the eye.

"Guess I'll just have to show you" She teased back, her hands trailing down to his shoulder blades as she clung to him, the water from the shower head hitting his back, little water droplets bouncing off his bare skin.

"The sooner the better" Stiles smiled, their foreheads touching as he pressed his lips to hers again, passionate, heated, sloppy kisses being passed between them and that was when Kayla felt a shift in his stance. His posture became more defined, his legs got bent slightly and his hips moved upwards, pushing himself into her and, although Kayla wasn't expecting it, she sure as hell was ready for him… well, she was ready five minutes ago so, yeah…

She heard herself let out a small gasp but that soon turned into a loud moan as he buried himself deeper, waves of pleasure running through her body and Kayla just responded by tightening her legs around him, pulling him even farther forward.

"Oh… _god_…" She said breathlessly as Stiles' hands tightened on her backside, his eyes heavy with want and lust as he kept their foreheads together, their skin warm to touch.

"Wrong name babe" Stiles just smirked when she peeled her eyes open, "But, uh, thanks for the compliment" And Kayla was too distracted to think about smacking his chest or rolling her eyes because Stiles was _inside_ her, making her legs feel like jelly and her skin to become so flushed that the heat inside the shower was almost unbearable right now.

"S-Stiles, I-I need… Stiles… you, mmmmm, need to… S-S-Stiles…" Her words just came out as a jumble of words, her mind going blank as she dug her nails into his back, bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth to try and keep her cries of pleasure quiet but, when she realised that she wasn't able to talk properly, she just responded by titling her head up, aggressively attacking his lips in a desperate and urgent needy way because Stiles just seemed to have that effect on her.

Stiles just responded by kissing her back just as urgently, their chests touching as he continued to tease her, fingers dancing across her skin, lips soft and quick on her and, while he did that, he stayed completely still inside her, not even moving an inch – hell even a _centimetre_ would've done her fine now, just to quieten down her body's urges, but no – he enjoyed the thrill of the game and that meant her being completely useless in his arms.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime though, Stiles dropped his hips as his hands kept her in place against the wall and _holy frigging god – _how could something so simple be so completely and utterly **mind blowing**?

However, he caught her loud cry in his mouth, smothering her lips with his own as he pushed himself back in again, keeping up a quick pace, leaving them both breathless and heated, the only sound was their ragged breathing and their moving bodies.

A knock sounded at the bathroom door and, through her hazy brain, Kayla still heard it despite the sound of the water raining down around them from the shower head and… _uh oh_ – busted.

Stiles must have heard it to because he suddenly stopped moving, pulling back and staring at her with wide eyes and, even though her body was _screaming_ at her to just _keep going_, to reach ecstasy she couldn't help but smile, chuckles threatening to escape her throat because, holy god, Stiles looked as though the floor had disappeared underneath his feet.

"Stiles" The sheriff shouted a bit louder, the door opening, "I said I'm heading into work to finish up some paperwork… you alright in there?" He asked from, now, inside the bathroom, and Kayla just burst into laughter, pressing her head against Stiles' chest to keep quiet, hands and legs still clinging to him.

"D-D-Dad?" He croaked out, voice full of terror, "Uh… what-what-what-what's up?" He stuttered and Kayla just smirked, biting her lip as she muttered under her breath, "You" as a joke, hoping to make him more flustered and it worked like a charm – Stiles coughed loudly, his grip around her thighs slackening as she slid down his body, only just catching herself before she had to resort to grabbing the shower curtain to stabilise herself because the sheriff really _**would**_ get a very vivid picture.

"_Oh my god_" Stiles exclaimed, wincing as she stood back up again, his cheeks a blazing red colour.

"What? Stiles is everything okay in there? You didn't get your thing caught again in the t-"

"_**No**_" Stiles hollered, looking around in mortification as he peaked out from behind the curtain, leaving Kayla with a very good view, "No… uh, I'm fine" He cleared his throat again, "Completely fine"

"Good" Kayla heard the sheriff say affirmatively, "Well I'm off… and try not to use _all_ the hot water son, some of us will need to shower in the morning – those that pay the bills that is"

Stiles chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck and Kayla could see how his whole skin was turning red in embarrassment, "Hahaha oh dad, you're funny" Stiles laughed nervously, "Ah… always wondered where I got it from" he let out another loud, nervous laugh and Kayla just shook her head at him because, wow Stiles, bad liar much?!

"Right, well…" The sheriff trailed off while Kayla just stuck her fist in her mouth to stop from laughing the whole house down, "I'll see you tomorrow Stiles"

"Bye dad" And then the door was promptly shut and Kayla allowed herself to begin laughing, quietly at first just in case the sheriff didn't leave but, using her super good hearing, she heard the car pull away over the gravel and allowed herself to just let it all out.

"Oh my _god_" She chuckled, wiping at her eyes, "Stiles you…" She dissolved into the fit of the giggles again, "And he…" She got choked up again, "Oh man that was good"

"You really have no shame" Stiles muttered, gaping at her in shock, "Kayla… my dad… and we were…"

"Exactly" She chuckled, standing up straight even though her legs felt really weak after Stiles just stopping half way through their little _rendezvous_, "And here I only thought that kind of thing happens in the movies"

"Kayla" Stiles said, still looking mortified as he stared at her, "My dad was _this-close_ to seeing us having sex"

"Some very great sex I might add" She smirked, taking a small step forward to press her lips to his gently, "Shame it was cut short" She gave a playful wink as she stepped out over the bath and picked up a towel, wrapping it around her chest and smiling because, in her mind, it was kinda worth it to see Stiles this flaily and embarrassed over _almost_ getting caught.

"I-I-I'm speechless" He said, shaking his head in shock as he, too, got prepared to step out of the bath, still in a daze, "And I was just getting into the right rhythm too" He muttered and Kayla smirked, just about to open the bathroom door to go back to the bedroom but she heard a crash from behind her, followed by a thump and a loud 'ow'.

"My dad should really invest in a bathmat" He mumbled from his position on the floor, limbs splayed everywhere and Kayla just chuckled before helping pull him to his feet as he stumbled.

"You're so clumsy"

"It was slippy" Stiles defended himself, "And anyway… I was kinda distracted" He nodded his head down to her towel clad form, "You're incredibly distracting"

"Thank you" Kayla smirked, sending him a flirty wink as she walked out into the hallway, deliberately putting a sway in her hips, "You coming?... Unless you wanna lock yourself in the bathroom and finish our little 'fiesta' by yourself?" She teased, eyes alight with amusement.

"I… I don't do that" He claimed and she just him a look, "…Much" He amended and Kayla nodded her head because, honestly, _boys_, "And if – _when_ – I do I'm totally thinking of you so it's not like I'm cheating or anything"

She gave a dramatic gasp, placing her hand over her chest, "Stiles how _dare_ you" She pretended to look all heartbroken, "How dare you cheat on me… with _yourself_" She added even more dramatically, sucking in a breath and looking away, "Shame on you"

"I-I didn't… I wasn't-" He started spluttering and Kayla just laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Stiles it's _fine_" She emphasised, chuckling to herself, "Chill"

And that soon spurred him into action – he smirked at her, walking out from the bathroom, giving her ass a cheeky little slap on the way past and Kayla just shook her head light-heartedly, about to follow him but her bare foot stepped on something hard and she cringed, giving a small little hop and a quiet curse under her breath before furrowing her eyebrows at the shiny object on the Stilinski's hallway floor.

Huh – guess the sheriff dropped his handcuffs in his haste to get to work.

Bad for him. Good for them.

This could get interesting.

* * *

When she walked back into Stiles' bedroom she literally pounced on him, not even giving him a chance to do or say anything before she was in his arms, immediately kissing him fiercely, her tongue running along his bottom lip, arms wrapped tightly around his neck and it took Stiles a second to respond – probably because she practically jumped on him so quickly it was a miracle they both didn't drop like stones.

His arms wound around her waist, pulling her to him as Kayla walked him backwards until his legs hit the end of the bed and she fell down on top of him.

"Mmmhmmm now _this_ is stuff I'm definitely getting used to" He muttered as she sat up, straddling his hips, cocking an eyebrow as she bit her lip seductively, keeping eye contact with him as she leaned down, parting her lips slightly, stopping just a centimetre away from his lips, teasing him like he just _oh so_ loved to do and as he pouted his lips, leaning up to try and capture hers and Kayla took that as the golden opportunity.

She leaned upwards, clasping both his hands and slapping the cuffs around then before looping them through the wooden bed frame of his bed and then sat up straight, a playful smirk plastered on her face.

"Kayla… what-what are you doing?" He questioned in bewilderment, shaking his arms that were tied together above his head, "I'm very confused right now"

"Aw c'mon Stiles, haven't you seen the movies?" She teased, her hands gliding down his smooth torso while he shivered at her touch, unable to do anything about it.

"What movies have you been watching?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, breathing hitched as she continued to move her hands downwards slowly.

"Wouldn't you like to know" She whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips, intoxicating him.

"But that doesn't explain the cuffs – my dad's cuffs which, by the way, need a key to open and he has it so when he gets back from work he'll find me, here, lying naked and tied up… have you really thought this through?" He asked as she gently placed some smooth kisses across his cheek and down his neck.

"More than you know" She whispered in her ear, "And… relax, I know how to get people out of cuffs so you're perfectly safe" She smiled, sitting back up, hands gliding over his stomach.

"Mmmmmm" Stiles groaned, biting his lip as she rocked her hips over his, getting his engine revving, "There's just one thing you haven't thought about"

"Oh yeah… what's that?" She smirked as Stiles' eyes travelled downwards, landing on her chest that was covered with a blue fluffy towel, "How am I gonna get that towel off you if I'm banned from using my hands?"

She just chuckled in response, shaking her head in amusement, "You let me worry about that" She replied, slowly taking her hands off his stomach, biting her lip like she knew Stiles loved her doing and, with gentle fingers, she unhooked the towel letting it billow out around her before landing on the bed, "See? Problem solved"

"Oh… wow…" He said, eyes soaking her in as though he had never seen her naked before even though they were in the shower ten minutes ago but, hey, she wasn't complaining, "Problem solved" He muttered quietly, his voice breaking, "Though another one may have arisen… _literally_"

"I know" She smirked, staring down at him, "Guess we'll just have to deal with that huh?" She teased, leaning down, splaying herself over him as she began nipping at his neck, hands messaging his subtle muscles underneath his skin, (Well, duh, obviously right? *cue eye roll*) and she heard him suck in a deep breath, his arm muscles getting strained as he obviously wanted nothing more than to react but, alas, he couldn't because he was just _slightly_ tied up, making Kayla just internally laugh at his struggles.

"Kayla… although I'm sure you're having lots of fun… _lots and lots_ of fun watching me suffer… I think I'm about to explode"

"Oh no Stiles" She drawled, moving her lips down to his pecks, staring at him through her eyelashes, "I plan on dragging this out as…long… as… possible" She whispered, tongue trailing over his nipple and he sucked in a deep breath, chest rapidly rising and falling as he tried in vain to quell his body's natural reactions.

"Oh dear god" She heard him mutter under his breath, fists clenching together as he breathed in and out his nose, eyes drifting shut in concentration, "Oh god, oh god, oh god… stay calm, stay calm… just relax…" She heard him talking to himself and just smiled against his skin, her lips gliding downward to his belly button, her fingers gently dancing across his V-line and, literally, his whole body clenched, breathing laboured.

"K-K-Kayla" Stiles said breathlessly, perspiration glistening on his forehead, "Wh-what… I-"

"Sshhh" She whispered, pushing her body further down so she was near the end of the bed, "relax…" And he did, body relaxing into the mattress though there was a hint of eagerness and want gleaming in his eyes as he stared down at her.

Her hands glided down to rest on his thighs while she, extra slowly, trailed her tongue over his V-lines, feeling his whole body shudder underneath her and then, knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to make fireworks explode in his head, she swirled her tongue over the tip of his length, feeling it quiver as Stiles let out a loud groan, throwing his head back into the pillows, his eyes screwing shut.

"Oh god Kayla" He exclaimed in pleasure as Kayla watched him through her eyelashes, "You're perfect… oh god you're _amazing_" He tilted his head back up to catch her gaze.

"Well… now may be the perfect time to tell you I have no gag reflex" And, looking back on this moment, she laughs every time because his eyes doubled in size, his mouth went slack and his breathing completely stopped and yes, it definitely was a Kodak moment.

"No… no reflex? At _all_?" He exclaimed when he managed to get air into his lungs again and Kayla just smirked mysteriously, "Guess we both don't need hands" And that just made him groan louder, his adam apple bobbing up and down.

"I'm dead… I'm dead and this is heaven" Stiles whispered to himself, "Or just a really inventive way of torture in hell…" And she just smirked, starting off slow as she pressed her tongue against his tip as her mouth covered it, getting him used to the new feeling.

She heard him groan, his body bucking up and Kayla just smirked against his length, her hands sliding up over his thighs to place on top of his hips, keeping him in place – just another way to torture him – oh sorry, she meant 'tease' not torture, so he was unable to move his hips to a steady rhythm.

"Now, now… be a good boy Stiles" She muttered against him, her tongue still swirling over him as she moved her head downwards, slowly taking in more of him as she went which left Stiles a shocked, fumbling, heated mess on the mattress, loud groans escaping his throat.

Eventually, her lips came in contact with his hilt and, ha, there, that showed him not to doubt her for a second.

"Uhhhhhhhh" Stiles groaned, tugging on the handcuffs that were still attached to his wrist and the bed frame, "Oooooooooooh, ughhhhhhhhhh" He made another incoherent noise, body shaking as she moved her tongue up and down on the underside of his length while her fingers were firm on his hips, massaging the skin, "Oh god yes…. Mmmmm…"

So… safe to say he was enjoying himself then.

She upped the ante, dragging her tongue all the way back up to the tip before swirling the top, bobbing her head slightly before pushing herself down again, tongue working his length all the way down.

During these repetitive movements she heard some interesting things escaping his throat varying from exclamations of pleasure to the things he was wanting to do but, the one thing that remained the same, was him uttering her name over and over again in a husky voice and her heart always skipped a beat when she heard it.

"Kayla… Kayla" He gasped, breathing laboured, skin clammy as he let out another loud groan, "I'm gonna… I can't-can't hold on…" He managed to get out and Kayla knew that and warmth spread to her stomach when he told her that because, even now in his little pleasure filled world, he still cared enough to let her know before the 'volcanic eruption' or whatever the scientific term was.

But she carried on, keeping her mouth clasped firmly around him all the way because, sure, she knew that not all people were into this sort of thing but it was _Stiles Stilinski_ and she loved him, she wanted to feel close to him, to make his knees weak and head spin, she needed him to know that she would do anything for him and that she was prepared go all the way.

"K-Kayla… I'm gonna-gonna… ughhhhhhhh" He let out a ear splitting groan, throwing his head back into the pillows, arm muscles taut as he strained against the cuffs keeping him in place, legs shaking, hips spasming slightly as he got what Kayla was aiming for him to get this whole time.

She stopped moving, slowly moving her tongue back up his length and when she reached his quivering tip, she swallowed, lips detaching from him as she sucked in a deep breath, her first proper breath of air she had gotten since all of this had started because she was _immensely_ distracted.

"Wow…" Stiles gasped breathlessly, body still shaking slightly, "I… I… I just… oh my god…" He mumbled and Kayla smiled as she crawled back up his body, lying over his chest, "That was… unbelievable"

"Well you better believe it because it happened" She smirked, leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss but Stiles beat her to the punch, capturing her lips on his in a passionate embrace, his tongue darting forward, sweeping across her bottom lip before touching hers and causing Kayla's heart to stop for a millisecond before increasing in speed like she was running a marathon.

"I just love you so much" He mumbled against her lips, lifting his head off the pillows, "And I'm not just saying that because of the awesome sex… you're just… so amazing" He whispered, staring at her sincerely in the eyes, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You're you" She answered back, giving a small smile as she pecked his lips again before pulling back, sitting at the edge of the bed and began pulling Stiles' plaid shirt on, tying a few of the buttons so it was still somewhat sexy and revealing but not too much just in case someone else felt like interrupting them – which, knowing their luck, was quite plausible.

"I'm gonna make coffee… want any?" She asked, standing up and it looked like Stiles was going to sit up too and he tried, don't get her wrong, but the cuffs were still in place and he just fell backwards again, looking around in confusion.

"Kaylz, wait… can you take these things off me?" And she just smirked, turning around on her heal and walking towards the door, "No, no, no Kayla wait… wait, wait, wait"

"I'll be back" She called out over her shoulder, "Just gimme a minute… or ten" She smirked to herself as she padded down the stairs, because, seriously, she loved teasing him, it left things to the imagination, made things interesting which was always important.

"Kayla, baby, come on… after _that_ I'm gonna get chaffed wrists… please? Babe c'mon… are you even listening to me? Kayla… Kaylz… _oh my god_, fine, but you're next in wearing these damn things and I'm gonna raise the bar a hell of a lot higher… Kayla?"

**A/N) Just a kinky, smutty kind of one shot that someone gave me the idea of – so I hope you enjoyed reading a different side to their relationship and I would appreciate any feedback – it helps because if people like it then I would add in more smut in the actual story so please please review and have a nice day **** x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Scents

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is nay mine folks – ha, a few people expressed interest in a kind of sequel I guess so, yeah, here it is.**

**Warning – smutty, but I guess you kind of knew that? Ha! **** Read A/N at bottom about continuation :)**

* * *

"Kayla… Kayla… _Kayla_" Stiles shouted at the top of his lungs, "You said ten minutes and it has been _way_ longer than ten minutes" Still no response and Stiles just sighed, glancing at his alarm clock, "Baby, c'mon… it's been eighteen minutes – _not_ ten like you said" And, guess what? Still no reply so Stiles just threw his head back onto the pillows, fully prepared to just deal with the embarrassment that was bound to happen when his dad got home and found him like, well… this – tied up and naked, just the _perfect_ father and son bonding experience.

Don't get him wrong – he enjoyed it, very much so, he enjoyed the added spice and zest to it all but as long as it remained between just the two of them and Kayla didn't start auctioning off tickets to see the live show but if his dad saw _this_ of all things? Oh god… the thought gave him the shivers.

"Sorry babe" Stiles suddenly heard Kayla chuckle as she walked through the door, "I just love to see you squirm" She added, biting down on her bottom lip as she jumped on the bed next to him, amusement glistening in her eyes, "_'It's been eighteen minutes_'" She quoted, screwing up her face in an awful impression of him, "Very precise aren't we?"

"I am when my girlfriend chains me to the bed" Stiles smirked back, "Especially considering, knowing her, she would probably leave me here just for the laughs"

"Probably" Kayla agreed shamelessly, "And I handcuffed you – not 'chained' – but we'll get to that stage" She sent him a wink as Stiles just glanced down at her attire, wearing nothing but his old plaid shirt that hung off her shoulders slightly, the buttons askew as she had tied it up haphazardly, the material coming to a stop at the top of her thighs giving him the perfect view of her long, smooth legs that rested beside him, touching the side of his torso.

"You're staring Stilinski" Kayla observed light-heartedly, cocking an eyebrow at him as he _finally_ met her eyes, "And staring is putting it lightly"

"You just look really good in my shirt… like _really_ good" He bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes glanced at her slim figure, covered up in his clothes, showing him and everyone else that happened to see that she was his – but not in the creepy or stalkerish way or anything, no, more in the 'she was already taken' way… he wasn't trying to be possessive or anything… okay, maybe he was but in a good way – was there a good way? If there was then that was the way.

"Red's my colour" She shrugged, giving him a smile, "And anyway… most guys like seeing their girlfriends' in their clothes anyway – it's a kind of deep, animalistic thing or something"

"Are you calling me ape like?" He laughed as Kayla threw her leg over his waist, straddling him as her hands rested on his chest, fingers dancing across the skin there, "Very" She purred, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his collar bone, "But seriously… it's like marking territory or whatever" She pulled back to stare into his eyes, "You know… warning off other guys"

"So not only am I ape like but also jealous" He muttered, straining against the cuffs that kept him in place, "You have such _flattering_ descriptions for me"

"I only speak the truth" Kayla laughed, sitting back up on him, "And I meant ape like as in can be dominating in bed and your jealously thing is kinda hot…" She admitted, "But only to a certain degree though" She warned him playfully, raising her eyebrows.

"I only get jealous because I'm a guy and I know what goes through other guys' heads – trust me… they're not good" He commented, mentally shaking himself because just at the thought that other guys would be staring and leering at _his_ girlfriend made a ball of fire erupt in his stomach.

"Trust me" Kayla repeated his phrase with a playful pout, "… I know" she then smirked, leaning down again to kiss the side of his neck, "And it's the same with werewolves you know… or anything other supernatural creature I guess"

He let out a groan as he felt her teeth graze over him as she mumbled against his skin sending vibrations straight down to his very core, "Wh-what… uh, do you mean?" He managed to get out, feeling the familiar tingling of blood rushing to his length just by her touch.

"Jealousy - It's a primal thing" She said as she let her tongue sweep over the veins in his neck, "If werewolves find a mate they can get very, uh, protective over them" She told him in-between the kisses being pressed against his jaw, "They want to mix their scents together, show other people that that person is theirs and no one else's… marking their territory I guess" She added just as she reached his lips, giving his bottom lip a playful bite.

"Is tha' wha' you're doin'?" He slurred as she still kept a firm grip on his lip, causing his speech to become inadequate, "Mixin' our scents' togethe'?" He managed to get out just as Kayla began sucking on his lip, the added pressure making his head spin and his skin to get clammy.

She let go of his lip, pressing their foreheads together, "Maybe… you're not the only one that gets jealous you know"

"Then take these cuffs off me and I'll do a bang up job of that for you" He bargained, "Our scents will be _all_ over each other"

"It's not exactly a human act though Stiles, hell, until not that long ago I thought I was pretty much human but…" She trailed off, letting out a small shrug.

"But…?" He prodded, raising his eyebrows in questioning.

"But now I guess… I guess these instincts are taking over and I want people to know that you're mine and I'm yours… It's like something from those stupid animal documentaries" She chuckled somewhat nervously and Stiles just caught her gaze, giving her a small smile.

"Kayla, baby, it's fine" He let out a small laugh, "You're not exactly strictly human – I get that, I do – and, trust me, I'm willing to accommodate to whatever you need to do" He nodded his head, "Whether that be some primal scent mixing or cult tattoo's" And that made her laugh, "Okay maybe the tattoos are a bit too much – especially considering you hate that kind of mush"

"Oh I do" She agreed with a chuckle, eyes lighting up, "Ew… hate couples that do that – yuck" She shook her head, a few bits of wispy hair falling in front of her face, "You sure though?"

"Absolutely" He nodded excitedly, "And it's actually kinda hot" He smirked at her before his face fell, "Uh… I dunno how Derek would feel about it though… I feel he may actually rip my head off…"

"I wouldn't let him" She smiled flirtatiously, hands reaching up to fiddle with the cuffs, nimble fingers fiddling with the lock, "Just gimme a sec" She said and just a second later Stiles heard the click of the lock being undone and pushed the thoughts away about where she learnt to do that – whether it be escaping from the police or, well, the same situation they were in now and not even giving her a chance to climb off him he had flipped them both over, pressing her back into the mattress as he held both her hands above her head before fiercely attacking her lips, keeping her distracted as he tried to, slyly, slip the handcuffs on as smoothly as possible.

But, of course, Stiles was about as smooth as crunchy peanut butter.

He felt himself pulling back slightly, still keeping his lips pressed against hers as he pouted in strain, eyes narrowing in concentration, tongue sticking into his cheek as he fiddled with the dainty cuffs, his fingers keeping dropping them or slipping off the shiny metal.

"Uh… Stiles… do you want a hand?" Kayla asked as Stiles fully pulled back, continuing to fiddle with the cuffs.

"No no I got it" He told her, letting out a frustrated noise, "Almost… damn these things are hard to use… damn, what are they? Child proofed – ah…. Almost got it… almost there… just two seconds… I'm almost hundred percent sure I broke these… a-ha, got it" He let out a triumphant noise as he heard them click into place, keeping Kayla's hands securely fixed to the bed frame, "Okay… now what?"

"Now… do your thing" Kayla smiled, "There's not exactly an instruction manual…"

"No the scent thingy…. What do I have to do? Just… touch you? Kiss you? What?"

"Everything" Kayla smirked, "Anything and everything you want… it's all linked to testosterone, estrogen, pheromones, hormones, you name it"

"Okay so I just have to turn you on?" And she nodded, "Now that I can definitely do" He gave her a wink, kissing across her cheek and down her jaw line feeling her shiver underneath him as he trailed his hands down her arms and, continuing to press feather like kisses to her neck, his hands began undoing the buttons of the shirt, deliberately taking it slowly, building up the anticipation as his fingers brushed across her soft skin, feeling it heating up, a flush spreading across her tan skin.

He heard her let out a small moan as he finally got the buttons undone, one hand caressing her side while his other hand tangled itself in her hair, sweeping his tongue across her ear as he lightly bit down on her lobe before increasing the pressure, loving the sounds of her soft moans.

"This good baby?" He whispered quietly, tightening the grip he had in her hair, tugging it lightly while his other hand pushed the fabric of the shirt away from her torso, hands trailing over her belly button and across her toned stomach before stopping on one of her breasts, giving it a light squeeze feeling her whole body jolt in pleasure underneath him.

"Hmmm mmm" She moaned in agreement, her eyes fluttering shut, obviously enjoying just laying back and relaxing – another thing that slightly bamboozled Stiles – usually, from what he had heard, people preferred it either being dominant or submissive, but Kayla seemed to like it both ways and he certainly did too which was another reason why this worked so well – Stiles liked being dominated, he liked dominating, Kayla liked being submissive, she also liked _doing_ the submissive – it was a win-win situation.

Which was why he felt his stomach churning in excitement because, earlier, Kayla had done something so completely mind blowing to him, made him feel special and wanted and, to put it bluntly, made his throat go hoarse with groaning _so_ damn much…

…and he wanted to do the same to her – Stiles Stilinski _did, _after all, have a few tricks up his sleeve.

**Just splitting it up, testing the waters so to speak to see if people are still interested in this being extended – and maybe even changed to a story of mini smutty stories, one's that haven't featured in 'I'm no werewolf' – so if people like it part 2 will be extra smutty and up soon (ha – pun intended) - so please review and leave your thoughts below and I shall see you soon x **


	3. Chapter 3 - Bingo found it!

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is nay mine folks – here it is... part 2 – enjoy :)**

Stiles then ran his hand down her smooth skin, gripping at her waist tightly as he gently nipped at her collar bone, enjoying the feeling of her shuddering underneath him – he didn't pretend to be an expert, because he wasn't, far from it actually, but something about being with Kayla just felt so right – like how she allowed him trial and error, how – on the first night they shared together, the second time they had committed to each other again- she had talked him through things and made him feel better about himself, reassured him that 'nothing beat good old fashioned practice' and how they just 'better get at it some more to boost his confidence'.

And oh boy was it working...

He felt his fingers digging into her skin as he gently kissed across the base of her neck, teasing her, trying to get as much skin to skin contact going as possible to satisfy both their needs.

Though he wasn't stupid – he made sure not to lose control and let his arousal take over because a) he yearned to just tease her and feel the satisfaction of knowing he could make her buzz and body tingle and b) He wasn't wearing a condom, at least not yet, and he knew the risks that came with not using protection, he wasn't stupid, and he did not want anything of the sort to happen.

He slowly moved his hand downwards, gliding it across her hip and settling his hand on her inner thigh, his fingertips brushing across her smooth skin. He literally felt Kayla jolt, body relaxing underneath him as he kissed across her jaw line and under her ear lobe, feeling his own body get aroused, skin hot and clammy to touch.

"You're definitely getting better at this" He heard Kayla murmur, straining against the cuffs and throwing her head back into the pillows, "Like... wow..."

"Let's just say I have a good teacher" Stiles smirked, catching her ear lobe in between his teeth and biting down gently as his hand squeezed her thigh, pushing her leg to the side as he began to slowly rub circles on her skin, fingers beginning to slyly brush across her her entrance.

"Mmmmm flaberjab" He heard Kayla murmur incoherently, her eyelids drifting shut, back arching as he increased the pressure he had on her inner thigh. Never in his life could he imagine something feeling so good – and not just the physical pleasure, but the feeling of being close to someone – emotionally and physically – that he just craved even more now, nothing could compare... not even Reese's.

He trailed his tongue over her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake as he dipped his head further down her chest, his own body tingling with need as he heard Kayla moan quietly, her breathing pace picking up so her chest was beginning to heave. Just as Stiles moved his tongue over her gradually hardening nipple, he pressed his fingertips against the hood of her clit, slowly beginning to rub circles on it and got exactly the response he was looking for.

Her back arched even further, her head turning sideways into the pillows to try and muffle her moans, her arms straining above her head. The feeling of knowing that he could do this to her, knowing that he could make her body melt with pleasure made a ball of satisfaction burn wildly in his stomach, only fuelling his desire more.

"Oh... Oh... Oh... _god_" He heard her gasp, her bottom lip pulling in between her teeth, something he always found so incredibly sexy and... whoa... without her even touching him, the only contact was him initiating it considering she was, uh... tied up, he had become so fully turned on in the space of only a minute that his hard length was pressing against her thigh, already making his brain go haywire.

He continued to slowly rub circles over her, fingers dipping down into her wet warmth as he sucked gently on one of her breasts, her body occupying all of his thoughts – from her long slender legs, lean hips, flat torso, well endowed chest, brown erect nipples just... everything, god, everything was just perfect in his eyes.

His hot breath washed over her skin as his tongue rolled over her nipple, repeating the action several times in a row as he felt her shudder, her skin getting heated with his touches. He wasn't going to lie – he loved her body, as simple as that, but that wasn't just 'it' for him, she could put on twenty stone or turn into King Kong and he would still love her all the same.

He knew that after the loss of her brother and dad she had gone through a lot and her body had too – he could feel the slight prick marks in her skin from the needles and could see odd bruisings from whatever fights or training matches she had gotten into and how her hip bone prodded out, desperately wanting to get some meat on the bone but that just made it all the more real instead of being some airbrushed woman on front of a magazine cover.

He could feel her arousal on his hand and on his tongue as he puckered his lips slightly, sucking gently at first around one of her nipples as he slipped a finger inside her, her walls clenching around him as he took it deliberately slowly, getting her used to the feeling because he knew women were different – they weren't just ready to go straight away, they had to have the build up otherwise the outcome wouldn't be very nice and he didn't want to cause her any pain.

He felt her hips beginning to buck against him, too engrossed in the pleasure to obviously think coherently as she moaned loudly, muttering phrases that he couldn't quite make out but he guessed that was a good sign... right?

He started to feel self conscious again, fearful that he wasn't doing things correctly because, duh, he was new to this after all, it wasn't like he had tons of practice with other girls and because he was so inexperienced he thought, deep down, that maybe he wasn't really satisfying her like he thought he was and maybe she was just acting, going easy on him to not hurt his feelings.

So he decided to up the ante.

He slowly inserted his index finger too, peeking at her through his eyelashes as his tongue swept out over her entire breast, causing her to quiver but not to moan any louder or shake in ecstasy and Stiles pulled back slightly, looking down in confusion because... was he doing this right? He was sure he was... the vide- ***cough*** um... webpage, yeah totally the 'webpage' told him all the pointers and Kayla had explained the rest... so why wasn't it working?

"Um... Kayla?" He whispered, leaning up to talk in her ear, "Is everything okay? I mean, uh... is this working for you?" He waited eagerly, his two fingers gently brushing against her walls while his thumb lightly traced circles on the hood of her clit.

"Mm mmm" She agreed, biting down hard on her bottom lip, "So... totally... working..." She muttered, arching her back again and Stiles just frowned – he wanted to hear her moan, but not just moan, he wanted to hear her **really** _moan _to the point where he thought his eardrums would pop...but 'how' was a good question.

"Uh... okay" He muttered, biting his lip as he glanced down at her body, "Okay...c'mon Stilinski, _think_, you can do this" He whispered words of encouragement to himself as he curled his two fingers inside her, biting the side of his lip as he concentrated because, let's face it, women were _complicated_. So so so complicated beyond belief. They had so many turn on's and turn off's, different places for different things and a throttle that, at times, could be hard to rev.

He twisted his face up in concentration, gently sliding his fingers across her walls, trying desperately to find that one spot that was like heaven to most woman right? Well, if it was such a sacred place then why make it so damn hard to find – if he kept going at this rate he may need to find a flash light and send out a search party for it.

There was so many ridiculous thoughts running through his head at this point that he couldn't distinguish one from the other except, of course, when one tabooed name popped into his head – Aiden.

Uh oh... this was _so_ not good, why was he thinking about his girlfriend's ex boyfriend?... Well... if you could even call him that. And, ew, not in that way but, seriously, suddenly he was overcome with a niggling feeling of jealously because wasn't Kayla and Aiden's whole relationship basically just sex? Well that equalled a lot of practice and probably led to expert knowing of each other's bodies and... _no_, stop it Stiles, he cursed himself.

Yet that made determination burn in his stomach as he curled his two fingers towards her belly button, her thumb pressing harder against her clit and was rewarded by a sudden thrust upwards, her legs shaking, breath ragged as a loud moan of pleasure tore through her throat, her hands desperately gripping at the end of the bed, arms strained against the cuffs yet the groans and moans were like music to Stiles' ears right now.

"Bingo!" He exclaimed, internally fist-bumping himself because, _yes_, he should get a flipping gold medal for that extreme game of hide and seek – at last, after ages of precious concentration, he had finally tracked down _that_ spot... the one that he had been dying to find, to give Kayla back the tremendous amount of pleasure she had given him.

"W-What?" he heard her gasp, peeling her eyes open, "What... bingo... what?"

"Um..." He muttered awkwardly, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment, "Uh..." He couldn't think of a reasonable excuse as to why he shouted 'bingo' during pleasuring his girlfriend so he just leant down and pressed his lips to hers passionately, gently biting down on her lower lip and was rewarded by another moan, her previous enquiries about his random shouts clearly forgotten in the heat of the moment.

He kept up that movement, thumb slowly stroking her folds and clit, his fingers rubbing all sides of her walls and hitting her spot at the same time while Kayla squirmed underneath him, chest heaving, throat surely going hoarse as she tried to quieten her moans but it proved useless as they tore through her throat, re-vibrating off the walls and thank god his dad wasn't in because it would've woken him up... probably him and all the neighbours actually.

He trailed soft kisses down her jawline until he was at the side of her neck, gently nipping at the skin as he lavished the soft surface with his tongue, lips dancing with rhythm, soaking her up as he felt her whole body beginning to quiver and clench, her walls tightening and spasming around his fingers with every dip in and he knew she wasn't far off.

"Oh... oh... S-Stiles" She gasped breathlessly as he continued to nibble at her neck, erect hard length now pressing against her hip, showing her how much he was turned on by her, by how beautiful she was – inside and out - "There... _oh god_ right there" She moaned, hips moving upwards to meet his fingers as he continued to rub her G-spot in a series of both circular motions and slow and fast strokes while his thumb caressed her tight folds and rubbed the area around her clit, teasing her, wanting to hear her scream.

He just let out a small sound of agreement, all previous thoughts forgotten as he focused on the girl beside him, pushing his fingers in just that _little_ bit deeper, feeling the warm wetness beginning to slide down her folds, Gently biting down on her skin – not enough to leave a mark but enough to elicit some pleasurable groans.

By now it was just the two of them– nothing else mattered as he didn't have control over his own actions as he thrusted his hips upwards, unable to help himself as his hard length glided over her hip bone, his spare hand knotting itself in her hair as he tugged gently, his wet hot mouth not detaching from her neck.

"S-Stiles... oh _yes_... oh...**oh**... more..." And let's just say he was _very_ happy to oblige, "Oh... yes... yes... oh god... mmmm..." He knew she was close now, he could practically feel her body thrusting itself off the bed in anticipation, "Yes... oh... Stiles-Stiles... Sti-ahhh-ohhhh" She moaned out his name in pleasure as she came, legs falling open as she tried to catch her breath, chest heaving and Stiles was sure he could hear her heart beat from where they lay.

He continued to rub her slowly, beginning to pull out of her as she groaned, extracting his fingers gently that were now warm and wet – something that _so_ turned him on.

"Stiles... that was... _**amazing**_" She gasped and he believed her because no one could be that good an actress, right? He pecked her neck one more time, leaning up on his elbows to stare into her clear green gaze, "Just... wow..."

"Then I guess another 'bingo' is in order" He smirked before swooping down and catching her lips on his in a passionate and heated embrace.

**A/N) So I finally got around to writing this, ha, and I hope I kept Stiles in character -idk, I just think he would be a bit awkward and clueless at the start, especially because (in this story) he didnt lose his virginity that long ago but sweet and giving none the less.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and yes... there will be another chapter... many more chapters actually... if you like – so please review, it would mean a lot – cheers x :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Coach tries to teach sex ed

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me – again, just a mini series of sorts, enjoy :) x**

"Hale, Stilinski, Martin and... oh to hell with it – McCall you may as well go with those delinquent friends of yours, keep all the terrors to one part of the room" Coach shouted out, holding his whistle in his hand... even though this was economics class and most certainly _not_ the lacrosse field but Kayla had given up long ago trying to understand coach... mind you, she didn't think _anyone_ could understand coach.

Kayla just sighed, pulling herself from the chair and running a hand through her long hair, just about to turn around and look for her friends when someone grabbed her arm and hauled her forward causing her to stumble.

Lydia – she should've guessed.

"I still think this is completely ridiculous" She exclaimed, still dragging Kayla over to the small table in the corner of the classroom, "Not only is that teacher a joke but sex is simple – in, out, a few tricks here and there, why do we need to have a whole lesson dedicated to it?" She huffed, taking a seat around the round table and pulling Kayla down next to her.

"Sex education is in the curriculum... I don't know why he's teaching it though" Kayla hummed just as Scott and Stiles sat down near them, Scott beside Lydia and Stiles next to her, all cramped around the small table.

"Hey" Stiles smiled lightly before grinning widely at her, "Just so you know that text was a very mean thing to do" He teased, "My concentration has gone, heck I'm pretty sure it isn't even on this planet"

"That was the point" She smirked back, sending him a mysterious look, "I'm guessing it worked huh?"

"Did it wo- _uh huh_" He stated in an obvious voice, eyes going wide with exclamation, "Are you kidding me! I got so... uh..." He trailed off, looking at Scott and Lydia nervously who just stared back in confusion – Lydia had her eyebrows raised questioningly as Scott's forehead furrowed, an innocent look plastered on his face as though he was about to ask for ice-cream, "So... so... something" He hummed, gnawing on his bottom lip as Kayla hid a smile behind her hand because watching Stiles get flustered? Best entertainment of the day, "So, uh... happy, yeah totally... uh, 'happy', yeah" He chuckled nervously, running a hand over his short hair, "Just ecstatic, jumping for joy, over the moon, so chuf-"

"He means he got a hard on" Kayla interrupted bluntly, already reaching for the large bit of paper that Coach had put on their table as well as the different coloured pens.

She heard Stiles choke on his own air as Scott just raised his eyebrows in shock before looking around awkwardly, as though double checking no one was in hearing distance where as Lydia just stared at Stiles in slight surprise, as though she was just realising that he was there and was able to actually do that sort of thing, "K-Kayla... maybe-maybe... y'know, tone down the bluntness huh?" Stiles asked nervously, his cheeks a flaming red colour.

"Why? It's the truth isn't it?" She smirked cocking an eye brow as Stiles' eyes widened even more.

"Well, I mean... I di-... I just meant... with the thing and the other thing together and, uh... glaberjab" He muttered incoherently, leaning back in his chair, "Never-mind"

"Awwww I'm just teasing ya" She chuckled, running a hand down his arm and squeezing his hand, "And don't worry about it – it's just Lydia and Scott, chill"

"Chill?" Stiles whispered, leaning forward so their heads were almost touching, "We're about to engage in a sex ed class – a sex ed class with you in it... I don't know whether to just run for the hills now or wait for the ground to swallow me whole"

"Why are we whispering?" Kayla asked in an exaggerated whisper, trying to hide the smile, "And don't worry, I won't embarrass you..." He just gave her a dubious look, "... too much" She amended, tilting her head to the side, "Why? Are you scared I might reveal some, uh, personal details?" She joked, loving watching the way his whole body buzzed with a nervous type of energy.

"Right, that's it, we're getting you a gag or a muzzle or _something_" Stiles exclaimed, leaning back in his seat, spreading his arms out in a very final way.

"Kinky" Kayla commented, on the ball today, "We haven't done that yet – it's on my to-do list" But before Stiles could comment – or rather, let his jaw drop more, Coach started talking.

"Listen up you bunch of trouble makers... for whatever reason I have been ordered to, uh..." He trailed off rather awkwardly, "Y'know... birds and bees, Adam and Eve, whatever" He waved his hand in front of him, the coach looking around awkwardly, "So... as a teacher... just, do stuff, educational stuff" He looked out at all of them who just stared back blankly, "Uh... okay" He groaned out, his arms twitching nervously, "Just, you know... let's talk about sex" He announced though he looked ready to set the building on fire if it meant escaping the situation he was in.

"So... there's two main ways that people can... you know, 'do it' and-" But coach hadn't even finished his first sentence when Kayla had interrupted him – not her fault that he was getting his facts wrong.

"Actually, in reality, there's probably hundreds" She pointed out, leaning back in her chair and crossing her ankles, "You must've grown up in, like, the fourteenth century coach"

"Oh dear god" Stiles muttered quietly, holding a hand to his face and sliding down in his seat, peaking out between his fingers where as Scott just raised his eyebrows even more, his expression plastered into one of intense surprise.

"Hu-hundreds?" Coach spluttered, "That's impossible there's onl-"

"Missionary, forty five degree missionary, reverse missionary, scissors, the spider, sixty nine, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, the straddler, spooning, doggy style, magic bullet, oral, the grinder, the kneel and sit, wrap-around-" She stopped for a second, just to catch her breath, and caught Allison's eye who just smirked at her in amusement even though her cheeks were beginning to blush and when she looked at her friends on her own table, well... their expressions were priceless – Lydia was nodding her head, as though approving of what she was saying, Scott's face was beginning to screw up in a combination between embarrassment and shock where as Stiles just groaned loudly, both hands now covering his face as he slid down in his seat so he was almost sliding under the table, his posture screaming 'just kill me now'.

"Kirsty, are you quite finished?" Coach asked, looking completely mortified.

"It's Kayla" She corrected without even a pause, "And just for that – no" She announced, "The back bender, the shoulder stand, hip hugger, lap sex, the bridge and there's way more but I can't quite remember their names off the top of my head" She hummed, smirking to herself as the class gaped at her and the coach flushed red, "I mean... I could draw you some diagrams and-"

"_**No**_" Both coach and Stiles shouted at the same time, both looking completely terrified, "We get it, got it, totally got it Kirsty" Coach fumbled and Kayla just smiled though she frowned because she literally told him _ten seconds ago_ her name was Kayla – _**not**_ Kirsty!

"So... huh...um, anyone else to add anything?" The coach asked as Kayla just leant back as his voice went higher pitch and crackled, looking about ready to sob but just as Kayla was about to open her mouth and start rambling on about sex again, the coach waved his hands out at her in desperation his eyes going wide, "No? No, good, that's great, no more talk about weird names of things to do - fine, good" He exclaimed.

"I was just going to add on that's there's car sex, stair sex, wall sex, chair sex, shower sex – though it can get pretty slippery and your boyfriend _will_ drop you when his dad walks in and-"

"FIRE" Stiles suddenly hollered, springing up from his chair and knocking it over as everyone stared at him, "Fire, there's a... a fire" He added more meekly, "A big fire with lots of flames and we should all just leave now and avoid getting burnt to a crisp" He said, placing his hands on his hips and Kayla bit her lip, quietening down her chuckles as he looked around nervously, his whole body beginning to flush.

But, seriously, a fire? Was that the best distraction he could come up with?

"Stilinski, sit down" The coach ordered, "And try and control your girlfriend" He almost pleaded as Stiles cringed, plonking himself back down in the seat once he had retrieved it from the ground.

"I've tried" She heard him murmur, slinking down further in his seat.

"Right, well... just... talk amongst yourselves and... and don't do drugs or unprotected sex" He fumbled for a bit, backing away from the class, "In fact, don't do anything just... sit... stay seated... sit" He added, talking to then like they were a bunch of dogs, "Jeez, it's times like this I wish I never gave up drinking" Kayla heard coach mutter to himself as he disappeared into his office.

"Uh... was that an example of the bluntness thing you were talking about earlier?" Kayla asked, hiding a smile as Stiles' cheeks flushed as he stared at her.

"No – it was an example of the bluntness thing, the embarrassment thing and the privacy thing" He muttered, "And I'm just going to dig myself a hole to live in for the next hundred years..." And Kayla rolled her eyes good naturedly as Scott just stared between the two of them and Lydia picked at her freshly painted nails, obviously loosing interest rapidly.

"But you knew of my 'no filter' _before_ you slept with me" She pointed out, leaning forwards in her seat so she could whisper to him, placing a hand on his thigh "And, just to be blunt, I can't wait to show you what I am or am _not_ wearing" She pointed out with a sly smile, watching with satisfaction as his eyes widened slightly and his whole body clenched up.

"O-Okay" Stiles whispered back, beginning to get flustered – but not in the embarrassed way, no, more in the sexually frustrated way, "I mean..." She trailed off in a quiet, sultry voice, slowly rubbing circles on his thigh under the table so no one could see, "I think you'll like it" She teased and it seemed to work as Stiles bit down on his bottom lip, his leg jittering up and down nervously, obviously trying to quell down his body's reactions.

"I-I-I'm sure I will" He murmured as she pulled her bottom in-between her teeth, moving her hand further up, "Are you-are you trying to seduce me in the middle of class?" He whispered, glancing down at her hand before meeting her gaze which was beginning to get more and more intense.

"I thought that was obvious" She smirked, cocking an eyebrow in amusement, "I wasn't round at yours last night... I guess you could say I have a lot of making up to do" She added thoughtfully as Stiles choked, digesting her words and the implications behind them.

"Oh... god..." He muttered quietly, screwing his eyes shut briefly before opening them and meeting her gaze, "Wow... okay..."

"Meet me in the locker room free period?!" She asked-slash-requested quietly, moving her hand further upwards slowly, enticing him as he nodded eagerly, trying to keep his face neutral – that was until she lightly ran her hand over the crotch in his pants and over the growing bulge that was beginning to form with all her teasing and sneak previews and, suddenly, his leg jolted up in surprise and want, his knee hitting the edge of the table causing it to create a loud noise and for all the pens and jotters to go skidding around on the shiny surface, creating even more noise.

"Uh... sorry" Stiles apologised to no one in particular as a few people looked around curiously, "Jumpy leg... need sugar" He lied, cringing slightly even though want and lust was beginning to shine in his eyes as he caught her hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tightly.

Kayla just chuckled, letting out an amused snort, settling back in her seat and happened to catch Scott's eye – Scott who was staring between the two in slight shock, beginning to look a tad nauseated and, oops, werewolf hearing... well, at least on the plus side he would know not to go to the locker room free period – that was a plus right?

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" He muttered to himself, physically shaking his head, "Didn't hear or see anything..." And Kayla just smirked because, honestly, hand on heart, she really didn't have any shame did she?

**A/N) I'll probably split each one shot into two... so a two-shot I guess – well I hope you all liked – thought I should make it humorous and, of course, we all know Kayla will say anything – no filter ha, hope you all enjoyed and please please review, they mean the world and encourage me to write more smut if you like it - :) x**


	5. Chapter 5 - High and dry

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – a massive shout out to those that have reviewed/followed/favourited – you all rock, hope you enjoy this chapter :) x**

To say Stiles was just slightly intrigued would be a severe understatement – his girlfriend could be such a tease at times that it sent his mind whirling. Scott had kept giving him a once over every few minutes since leaving, what was supposed to be, economics class but had turned into a very disastrous sex ed class – and no wonder, after Kayla's _oh so subtle interruptions_ on anything and everything to do with sex...oh did he forget to mention that?

Yeah, they still had another half hour of that class after Kayla's apparent never ending knowledge on the whole bloody Kama Sutra book (which, by the way, was kind of hot... okay, a lot hot... whatever) but the fact that she basically lectured everyone in their class... well, let's just say he wished he could've dropped dead at that point.

Sure, he was slightly embarrassed and cringey but after a few more minutes of her ramblings that "condoms were only 98% effective" and that "Coach needed to brush up on his facts because he hadn't gotten some action in a _l-__oooooo__ong_ while" followed promptly by her promising to find him a "nice woman – or man – whatever" and then that, of course, led onto the topic of gay intercourse and, well... you get his point, right?

It was an interesting lesson to say the least.

And now he had just stepped foot inside the boys' locker room, adjusting his back pack on his shoulder when he felt someone push him back against the door, causing him to stumble slightly as Kayla's lips landed on the side of his neck while her hands disappeared under his T-shirt, her fingers brushing across his abs causing his whole skin to tingle.

"Uhhh... wow, uh, you don't waste any-any time do you?" He muttered, blinking rapidly to stop his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt her tongue sweep over the sensitive veins in his neck.

"There's no time like the present" She told him honestly and he could practically feel the smirk on her lips as her hands moved downwards and hooked themselves in the belt loops of his pants, pulling his lower body against hers briskly.

"I like your logic" He smiled, "I like your logic very, very, very much" He exclaimed as she began dragging him forwards, further into the locker room by his belt loops as he clumsily trailed after her, want burning in his lower stomach.

"Kayla... wait, wait, wait" He rushed out, pulling his head back slightly and looking around nervously, "What if someone comes in?" he asked, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Live a little Stiles" She advised slyly, pushing him back against the row of lockers, cocking an eyebrow suggestively, "And if they do... well..." She just shrugged, "We'll deal with it" And how she was so calm and collected about everything really did intrigue and amaze Stiles, "Now shut up and kiss me" She chuckled and Stiles' tongue darted out to wetten his lips slightly, his eyes landing on her plump lips that, hand on heart, looked _so_ kissable right now.

And how was it she could make all thoughts of reason go out of his head in a matter of seconds? He gave her a small smile back, one of his hands landing on her hip whilst the other slid into her hair, his hand landing on the side of her neck and his thumb resting atop her cheek as he brought her closer, their lips immediately meeting in a heated and sensual kiss, one that took his breath away. It was slow and meaningful, their lips touching each other's with only the slightest of pressure before, as the many seconds went by, Stiles increased the pressure he had on her, his hand sliding around to the nape of her neck, pulling her flush against him as his tongue swirled across her lower lip, causing her to shiver against him.

While he was engrossed in their kiss, he vaguely felt how her nimble fingers slowly trailed across the skin above the waistband of his pants, tickling his skin slightly before unbuttoning the material and, going deliberately gently – almost at a snails pace – pulling the zip down just to tease him some more – as if she hadn't done enough of that by now.

The hand that was on her hip glided down her thigh, his fingers brushing across the flimsy material of her skirt... and, hold on a minute – skirt? Since when did _Kayla Hale_ of all people wear a skirt? It had happened, but it was a rare occurrence, like once in a blue moon – no pun intended.

"Um..." He murmured against her soft lips, eyes darting down to her bare, slender legs, "What's with the sudden wardrobe change?"

He just felt her smirking back, her dazzling green eyes piercing his own, "Easy access" Was all she said but Stiles got the implications perfectly. He let out a muffled groan, his fingers curling into the back of her thigh as he, tortuously slowly, skimmed his hand up her leg and over the curve of her hip, searching for the band of her underwear but... no such luck.

Kayla must have sensed his confusion because she pulled back slightly, soft hands trailing over his shoulders and gliding down his chest as she peeked up at him in amusement.

"Already a step ahead of you lover-boy... check your pocket" She smirked, flirtatiously pulling her bottom lip inbetween her teeth which she knew, _she knew_, he couldn't resist as his heart skipped a beat, need and want slowly spreading to every nerve in his body as he took his hand from her hip and plunged it deep into pockets, wondering what an earth she was talking about, but soon he understood when he pulled her dark purple lacy underwear from his pocket, something that was a major turn on right now – or any time really, hand on heart, any situation and that would definitely make his brain go haywire.

"I like to see you prepared" He muttered, feeling the urge to just ravish her against the lockers take ahold of his whole body again, making it almost impossible to resist, "Definitely an A plus there"

"Yes Sir" Kayla laughed teasingly, pressing her head forward and kissing his collar bone as Stiles moved his hand that was resting on the nape of her neck to tangle in her hair whilst his other hand gripped at the small of her back, pushing her royal blue shirt up to feel her skin, causing a warm pit of happiness and need surge into his stomach.

Stiles just groaned again, throwing his head back into the lockers as the pure physical pleasure washed over him, his grip on Kayla loosening as she slowly moved downwards, hands palming his bare skin under his T-shirt. He saw her kneeling on the floor, pushing his T-shirt up and, without sparing another second, her lips had landed on his abs – they weren't exactly a bulging six pack but it wasn't like he didn't have _any_ – they were there, subtle, but there none the less and since Kayla had said she actually loved his body – not 'liked', _loved_, well... that sent his self esteem way higher than it was before.

He felt her tongue dancing across his pale skin while her hands slyly pulled open the flap of his boxer shorts, giving his length more room to move around – quite literally – than it had before because with everything Kayla was doing well... let's just say the tightness of his pants was getting to unbearable levels _that's_ for sure.

He felt his stomach flip as Kayla pressed another soft kiss to his stomach, gently trailing her tongue downwards, carefully and sensually pressing her lips against his V-lines, soft dry kisses being touched against the sensitive skin there and, oh boy... oh boy, oh boy, _oh boy_...

"Uhhhh... god..." He groaned loudly, automatically and without even thinking, sliding a hand into her hair, silently encouraging her that it felt _sooooo_ good... so unbelievably good.

He started breathing heavily, this primal need for her washing throughout his body – he wanted to pick her up, press her back against the lockers and _show_ her how much he loved her – he wanted to smother her in kisses and touch her bare skin, he wanted to hear her moan his name, he wanted to fill her so completely that, for that short time, they could be one, he wanted to feel close to her in every way possible – before she had even come to Beacon Hills Stiles just wanted to get laid, as simple as that, because being a virgin? Well, it sucked, big time, especially as everyone else seemed to be getting it on with someone and no one even looked at him twice.

But now... now it was so much more than that – he didn't realise how intimate and bondful it was, how he could feel so completely vulnerable in her arms, how he trusted someone so inexplicitly with his bare body... no, it wasn't _just_ sex, it was about trusting and loving someone so much he wanted to share such an intimate and precious moment with her – he just wanted to make love to her, no, scrap that, he _needed_ to make love to her... he _needed_ to show her how perfect and beautiful she was because, let's face it, he wasn't all that good with words – he couldn't 'word' – it all just came out in a jumble of incoherent phrases that made him look off his rocker.

He felt her hands lightly grip at his hips whilst her lips softly pressed themselves against the tip of his length, making his whole body jolt in shock and pleasure. Kayla was tenderly kissing down his quivering length, slowly making her way back up again, her dainty fingers beginning to caress him as her velvety lips engulfed the head of his length, tongue swirling over him in a leisurely way, like they had all the time in the world, as Stiles let a groan escape his throat, his hand tightening in her hair as he closed his eyes, getting lost in the intensity of it all.

His whole body shook as she pulled back slightly, her puckered lips kissing his length one more time before she stood up, her fingers still stroking his length, unusual green eyes glistening at him and... wow...

If he had thought that at the beginning of the school year that this would've happened, well... he wasn't sure what he had done but still sometimes he had to pinch himself, it all seemed unreal – Lydia and Jackson weren't '_the'_ power couple anymore, Scott and Allison had been reduced to sneaking about without anyone finding out, snatching those precious alone moments whenever they could find them and, well... here he was with an _actual_ girlfriend that wasn't embarrassed by him, in fact, she made it unbelievably clear to anyone and everyone that doubted it – whether it be discussing certain private activities in front of the whole class, holding his hand, kissing him so passionately no matter when or where they were, hell, even dragging him to the locker room during free period, she just didn't care what others thought and that warmed Stiles right to the very core.

"You're killing me here Kaylz" He muttered, gulping loudly as she continued to gently stroke him and she just simply laughed – an airy, care-free laugh, "Mm" She simply agreed, smirking at him and Stiles lost control of his own body at that moment in time – he spun her around, pressing her back into the row of lockers, his hands resting idly on the sides of her neck as he leant down, their lips crashing together, his hot needy breath washing over her as he parted his lips, slowly bringing his tongue forward to touch her bottom lip, seeing how she would react and it wasn't long until he felt her tongue touch his and that, right there, became one of the best kisses they had ever shared – well, there had been _a lot_ of great kisses but oh boy... someone hit him – _hard_ – because the art of kissing was simple but the effects... his brain got all fogged up, his body trembled, his gut churned with want and his lips tingled.

He felt Kayla's hands skimming across his torso, settling on his back as she began tugging his T-shirt off and they only parted for a second before their lips were back on each other's again, clinging to each other in this desperate way, like their lives depended on it.

He kept his lips on hers as his hands tried to undo the buttons of her shirt but, when the job became too fiddly, especially on the last top buttons, he ended up just ripping her shirt open in desperation, his hands moving down to cling to her hips as he kissed across her neck, feeling her relax against the lockers as he moved downward, trailing his tongue across her collar bone and further still, hot, sloppy, wet kisses being pressed to her cleavage that was being supported by a rather revealing, and incredibly sexy, dark purple lacy bra that obviously matched her underwear... which she, conveniently, wasn't wearing... and _oh dear god_, this was it, this was how he dies, by internal combustion – too much blood pumping around his system.

He felt her hands run over his short hair, body jolting against him slightly as he moved his hand up her thigh, fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake as he touched her, feeling her skin flush which sent triumphant shivers up his spine.

"Stiles" She moaned lightly as he stood up straighter, his lips pressing back against hers much more fervently, "Condom. Now" She demanded lightly against his lips, obviously not wanting to wait any longer and Stiles just nodded in understanding, continuing to kiss her as he slipped a hand inside his back pocket, shakily pulling out his wallet and desperately searching for what he was looking for... he needed to find it, like right now, they couldn't wait any longer... oh dear god please say he had one, he better have one... where the hell was it...?

Just as he was about to rip apart his wallet and desperately search through his backpack like a mad man, his fingers came in contact with the shiny surface and he '**aha'd' **loudly, completely forgetting to continue kissing his girlfriend as he stared at the blue condom packet like it saved his life.

"Oh yes... oh thank god... yes" He muttered, quickly kissing the packet in victory, "Oh you have no idea how much I owe you... yes..." He added, quickly shaking his stupid self because he was talking to a condom packet? Was he serious? His girlfriend was right in front of him, half naked and aroused and he was talking with a _condom packet_ out of all things? Was he loosing the plot? "Um... well... this isn't awkward-" He whispered quietly as Kayla just smiled at him, biting her lip to stop from laughing.

"I can see you've made a friend" She observed light-heartedly, "But how about you put that friend on _your_ little friend and get this party started huh?" She smirked, her lips twitching, "Then _both_ our little friends can enjoy the fireworks"

"A-Absolutely" He gulped, nodding his head quickly, "Let me just-" He jutted his chin to the packet, trying to rip it open but it slipped from his hands, "Oh crap... uh... just a tic-" He bent down quickly, grabbing the fallen packet but managed to bang his head on the metal locker doors on the way up, making him wince.

"Okay... _ow_" He muttered, slightly dazed as Kayla dissolved into laughter, "It's not funny" He protested as she gave him one more glance before covering her mouth, trying to stifle her chuckles, "It's not" He insisted again but soon found himself smiling like an idiot, his sore head forgotten as he saw colour flood Kayla's cheeks as she laughed, mesmerising green eyes bright and dazzling and that was one of the many things he loved about her – if he embarrassed himself he didn't _feel_ embarrassed, not around Kayla, because she never took things too seriously... he could literally make a fool of himself and, as she had said before, she found it 'endearing' and 'seriously hot' – well... he took her word for it.

"Call me selfish" She smirked, beginning to quieten down her laughs, "But I'm just glad it was _that_ head you hurt... especially now when I'm all hot and bothered"

"Mm mmm" He agreed, his fingers fiddling with rolling the condom onto his stiffened length, "That's just... so selfish, unbelievable really" He joked, cocking an eyebrow as he made sure the condom was properly in place before snaking his hands to the back of her thighs, pushing her skirt up bit by bit, "You ready?" He whispered in her ear, his voice filled with lust and want, just wanting to make sure she really was ready before having their way with each other.

He felt her nodding against the side of his head, "Stiles... 'hot and bothered' really means 'I'm majorly turned on right now'" She muttered back as a joke but sobered up slightly when he pressed his forehead against hers, eyes boring into hers and just settled on a nod, her eyes never leaving his.

He stroked her thighs gently, enjoying feeling her quiver against him before hooking his hands under her knees and pulling her up, pressing her back against the lockers to keep them both stable whilst she wrapped her slender legs around his hips, pulling him forward.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, tell her how special she was and how amazing she really is but just looking at her, meeting her gaze that was warm and welcoming, soft and gentle, made his throat close up with emotion and he couldn't get a word out.

He never felt like this with Lydia and that made him know, for sure, that he was so completely over her – she could parade around in a bikini, smiling that flirty smile and swaying her hips but Stiles knew he would still search for _his_ green eyed girl no matter what. He was incapable of words, unable to express himself in the right way, so settled in removing a hand from her thigh and gently wiping away some strands of wild hair that was plastered to her cheek, his thumb softly caressing her cheek.

His eyes stung with emotion he had never felt before – he loved her, irresistibly and wholeheartedly, he didn't know how feeling such an emotion was possible, but it was, because he felt it, right bang smack in the middle of his chest, right where his heart was...

"I love you, Kayla Hale" He whispered, barely audible, as he pressed a soft delicate kiss to her lips whilst his hand kept her upright as he, very slowly, moved his hips upwards, his hardened length hitting the target on the first go – he heard Kayla gasp as their bodies moulded together, her wet warmth engulfing him and before, right at the very start when he was so very inexperienced, he would've thought that was a gasp of pain but now... now he knew it was a gasp of total mind blowing pleasure – he could distinguish between the two, hell, scrap that, he could make out almost every incoherent noise she made under the influence of nerve shattering sex.

He heard her let out a small whimper, the clear message being 'keep going', and he understood her need perfectly – he didn't even care that they were in the locker room of a school, a very very very public school where anyone could walk in at any moment because, well... was this going to sound corny? Probably – okay, not probably, _a lot_, but she was in his arms, trusting her body with him and Stiles didn't take that lightly – he wasn't some sex crazed teenager... well, he _was_, most were, but he wasn't just taking what he wanted, he strived to prove how different he was, how loving he could be... how he was anything but another Aiden and if that meant going the extra mile to make this experience pleasurable for the both of them then he would do it – no questions asked.

He rocked his hips against hers again, igniting the sparks between them as her hands wrapped around his shoulder blades, choked breaths tearing their way from her throat and Stiles just buried his face in her shoulder, eye screwing shut in concentration to not scream the whole place down.

He thrusted upwards again, his pants hanging low on his hips because the button and zipper were undone... no support, but he didn't care as he pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her shoulder as he dropped his hips before, very slowly, disappearing inside her again with ease.

This went on for several minutes, hell, it could've been longer – five minutes, ten minutes, half an hour for all Stiles knew because he had severely lost track of time, using his spare time to caress Kayla's thighs, slowly and tendering pushing into her, loving the feeling of how she tightened around him with each thrust, how he felt her fingers cling to his back in desperation, keeping their bodies pressed against each others tightly.

"Oh... _Oh_..." He heard her groan, throwing her head back into the lockers, "There... oh god, right there" She muttered to herself, chest heaving with gasps and Stiles was ever happy to oblige as his hands moved up to rest at the top of her thighs, disappearing under the black material of her skirt as he pushed upwards, already feeling his stomach clench and knew he wasn't far off... for a while now but he had pulled himself and Kayla back from the edge, wanting this moment to last forever but he couldn't hold out any longer, no matter what he tried.

He groaned loudly, pulling his head from Kayla's shoulder and smothering his lips on hers, drowning out both their cries of pleasure as he felt Kayla clench around him tightly, like... really tightly, slight spasms happening and that was like the final push off the edge of the cliff – he gripped at her thighs tightly, beginning to come but he heard a door slam shut and a sudden shriek of surprise which caught his attention.

He stumbled in shock, feet loosing their balance as he tumbled backwards, Kayla falling down on top of him and Stiles was half thinking about the climax that had come and gone – ha, come, no pun intended – far quicker than he would've liked, and half on the fact that _holy god_... they were caught again? How? _How_ could they have so much bad luck?

He heard Kayla gasping for breath, obviously not half as worried as he was because all she did was push herself up so she was straddling his lap, skirt thankfully still intact and keeping them both covered, "Holy shit... that was intense" She muttered, looking relaxed and calm as she ran a hand through her hair where as Stiles was freaking out... no, he was _seriously freaking the hell out._

"Um..." The voice muttered awkwardly, "Heh... uh... bad timing?"

"Greenberg" Stile gulped from his position on the floor, trying not to think about the fact he was still being straddled by his girlfriend... his girlfriend who was still so warm and tight around him, her bare thighs pressing against his hips, her shirt ripped open and... whoa, no Stilinski, don't think about that, "W-W-What are you doing?"

Greenberg blushed madly, scratching his neck awkwardly, "I was going to... to, change... change into clothes for gym c-c-class"

"You're early though" Stiles gripped at desperately, his body slipping into panic mode because, compromising situation much? At least they weren't naked! Kayla just smiled at him, not looking bothered by the fact someone had literally seen them, with his own eyes, them having sex... okay, maybe it was the final hurdle but _still_!

"I like being prompt" Greenberg replied, beginning to look freaked out, "I mean... it wasn't like I was watching... I-I-I just got here... I'm not some deranged perv... I just-I just wanted to... coach and … and... oh god-" Greenberg stumbled over his words, cheeks flushing red and Stiles knew how he felt – he felt that only a hundred thousand times worse.

"Relax Greenie" Kayla smiled, meeting Greenberg's gaze, looking so calm and... high? Hell, she looked on cloud nine – he heard that girl's orgasms was a lot richer and intense than guy's... but enough to _still_ straddle him with strangers' eyes on them? _Wow_! "We were having sex... not hiding a dead body" She smiled lightly, her hands resting on Stiles' bare stomach, "And my eyes are up here" She smirked as Greenberg's eyes snapped back to her face, his face now a tomato red colour as he shot Stiles a guilty look, as if to say 'Please don't kill me for checking out your half naked hot girlfriend' – he couldn't blame the guy really, even in a situation like this he found it hard to tear his eyes away from her but he still narrowed his eyes, knowing that if Kayla wasn't straddling him, her nimble fingers running across his stomach, then he would've punched him... okay, not punched him, Greenberg was a big guy – bigger than him at least – but he would set the dogs on him... and by dogs he one hundred percent meant Scott.

"I should... go..." Greenberg muttered, avoiding their gazes now, "You two are obviously, um... ah... 'busy'"

"We're done now" Kayla said bluntly, "The sex is over though I'm sure Stiles is wishing you could've just waited a couple more seconds – where as I got one of the best orgasms in the world, he just got high and dry and almost cracked his head open"

"_Kayla_" Stiles hissed, wanting to crawl in a hole and die.

"What? It's true!" She defended herself lightly as Greenberg looked on, mortified, "I feel these things you know... if you want to go to the janitors closet and finish up then I won't mind" Kayla shrugged, being as blunt as ever whilst Stiles just groaned, throwing his back onto the floor.

"No more, no more" Greenberg shook his head quickly, looking about ready to puke, "Please stop talking... I-I need to-to... go"

"Why?" Kayla asked in confusion, "Don't you have gym class ne-"

But all that was left of Greenberg was his fallen back pack and the sound of the door slamming shut behind him.

"Oh" Kayla muttered, frowning slightly, "Was it something I said?" She asked, looking like she genuinely didn't know the answer to that question and Stiles just laughed awkwardly before letting out a despairing groan and throwing his arm over his eyes because, who next would walk in on them...Derek? Ha!

**A/N) AHAHAHAHA... lol, wow, all your reviews just inspired me to type up this long chapter – I sure hope you enjoyed because there will be more if people are still interested – so please please please review you wonderful readers, let me know what you think and I shall see you soon, peace out xx :)**


End file.
